


HeavyDirtySoul Fic

by WebHero



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angel Wings, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Ending, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebHero/pseuds/WebHero
Summary: Tyler is saved by Josh Dun from a recent suicide attempt. But the thing is, Josh is an angel. Like a real, authentic angel. Maybe things won't be so bad after all, right? Maybe.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> major trigger warning bros

"Tyler do you remember anything?" asked Dr. Hill

Tyler looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Tyler I can't help you if you don't talk to me" He replied.

"Look, the medication isn't working and everything is blurring away." Tyler managed to say.

Dr. Hill sighed, got up and went to his desk to get Tyler a lollipop. Tyler hated those things, they reminded him of the time everything was...no he doesn't want to remember it.

After giving him the red lollipop, Dr. Hill sat down and looked through his notes. Tyler just sat there sucking on the lollipop like a 10-year-old. But ten-year-olds don't have problems like he does.

"Tyler..." Dr. Hill says in a voice Tyler has learned to watch out for.

"Look either help me or do something. If you are going to do something, just do it already. Get it over with." Tyler cowered as he was speaking.

Dr. Hill sighed and said, "Our time is up, I'll see you next week Tyler."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got home, Tyler launched himself onto his bed and started crying. He hated Dr. Hill, he hated having to take several different medications throughout the day. He hated living most of all. God, how he hated living. There wasn't a purpose.

He sighed and got up. He went to his desk to continue writing the song he was working on earlier. He still couldn't make his mind up about what lyrics to use so he crumpled the paper and started over.

He started writing

There's an infestation...

After he wrote some sentences, he got up to get some water. He sighed. 

Everything seemed perfect in his life. He had a little apartment, on the 10th floor of the building, he had a little job in the backroom of a store cataloging items, he had stability. But why didn't he have stability in his mind?

He suddenly banged his head against his table, over and over again. He just wanted to die. 

His therapist didn't help, hell he did the opposite. Tyler knew that, so why didn't he leave? He was way too dependent on his therapist, it was scary. He put Dr. Hill out of his mind.

He ran to his window and threw it open. He didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to rest. He didn't want to continue going to Dr. Hill just to do...that. 

He didn't want to keep waking up just to realize he isn't better. He just wanted peace.

He looked down, sighed, and stepped out.

He closed his eyes.

Then he fell.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its a bit fast paced, i got excited

"GET THE STRETCHER" a figure yelled.

More figures came over but it was all a blur.

Everything was fading, except for the light that someone kept shining in his eye. It was irritating.

He kept fading in and out of consciousness.

He was really, really tired.

And hungry.

He realized he was really hungry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's all Tyler, you'll be discharged from the hospital in a few days." A doctor said.

He nodded in acknowledgment.

After empty hours of trying to find something to watch on the T.V., a sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Yup me too buddy." Someone said

Tyler whipped his head around and found someone sitting on the little couch nearby.

"I'm Josh."

"I'm Tyler."

"I know." He replied.

Now Tyler was confused. How did this stranger know him? Was it some sort of doctor?  
"No, I'm not a doctor Tyler." The stranger chuckled. "You can call me Josh, y'know instead of a stranger."

"Ok, Josh" He hesitated. "How do you know my name, how come I didn't see you come in? How do you seem to know what I'm thinking? How-" Tyler was cut off

"Jesus, calm down," Josh said with a grin. "First, I've always known you and who you are, I didn't come in, I was just already here, and if someone really knows you as long as I have, it's really easy to read your thoughts," Josh said.

Tyler was really confused, how can someone just know him like that? He never let anyone close. Hell, he didn't even know Josh.

"I know you, you don't know me. Yet." Josh said. He stood up and started pacing. "If I tell you, you won't believe me. But just as a heads-up, your the only one who can see me."

"So, I'm insane or something?" Tyler asked.

"No, your far from insane. At least to me." Josh said with a smile.

"Ok, but try me. Let's see if I get it. Tell me why I'm the only one who can see you." Tyler replied while trying to hide his blush.

"Well..." Josh trailed off.

"Come on Josh, please?" Tyler said with his own smile forming.

Josh looked at him and turned deep red. Tyler was looking at him with a smile, and Josh had to turn around to collect himself.

"Ok fine... I'm an angel, like your personal type of angel thing I guess." Josh said while mentally facepalming for rushing through his sentence.

"Interesting," Tyler said.

Josh started pacing and this time Tyler could see him clearly. He wasn't too tall but taller than him. He had bright neon yellow hair that was covered by a hat, a plain white t-shirt. His arm was covered in tattoos.

"The nurse is coming, I'll be right here," Josh said sitting down.

"Is there anything you need? Water? Jello?" The nurse asked.

Tyler looked at the couch where Josh was sitting. It was empty.

"Uhh...Some Jello would be nice." Tyler said.

"Here you go," The nurse said as she handed him some.

When she left, Josh reappeared. Tyler decided to believe that Josh was really an angel or something. Josh suddenly smile.

"What?" Tyler asked confused

"You believe me, I can sense that," Josh said.

"Oh? Cool." He said trying not to grin.

"It's getting late, you better sleep," Josh said.

"Where are you gonna stay?" Tyler asked.  
"Oh y'know just right here, but invisible," Josh said with a grin.

Tyler wanted to ask him to stay, but he just met Josh. He just nodded, turned around, and closed his eyes.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its hinted that his therapist abuses him, so trigger warning

“Tyler. Wake up Tyler. It’s late. I have Jello” Josh said.  
At the mention of Jello, Tyler instantly woke up.  
“Jello?! Where?!” Tyler asked frantically.  
“Right here, silly,” Josh said with a giggle.   
Tyler grabbed the Jello and started eating. He could live of Jello, it was his favorite food of all time.  
“Jello isn’t a food,” Josh said while eating his own cup.  
Tyler looked at him and said, “Oh yea I forgot, you can read minds. Sort of. I think.” Tyler was still confused about Josh but didn’t want to think about it much.  
“Sort of, it’s…” He trailed off  
“Like what?” Tyler puzzled.  
“Like, when you’ve known someone your whole life but more. Like...smooth honey yellow. Fuck, that doesn’t make sense.” Josh mumbled.  
“No...it-it makes sense. To me. It makes perfect sense.” Tyler said with a smile.  
“Like, damn what are some people words…” he trailed off. “Like knowing them but forever, like you're them but different.”  
“I know,” Tyler said.  
“Do you?”  
“I do. I try to-to understand. But yes, I do.”   
Just then the nurse came in and Josh disappeared. Tyler didn’t like it when he did that, but Josh did say that Tyler was the only one who could see him.  
“You have an appointment with your therapist, Dr. Hill, in an hour.” The figure said  
“Oh...ok. Thank you.” Tyler said.  
When she left Josh reappeared.  
“Dr. Hill. I guess it’ll really be my first time being in that room with you. If-If you want me to be.” Josh said while starting to pace again.  
“I...I feel sick. Dizzy and blurry. Josh, I’m dizzy. It’s blurry, you're blurry” Tyler said, panicking.  
“Josh, I can’t see i-”   
“It’s ok, Tyler I got you,” Josh said, hugging him.  
Tyler was taken aback but hugged back. He wasn’t used to anyone hugging him or touching him. It was strange, but he liked it.   
“I’ll be ok in the room by myself Josh. Can you get me some more Jello while I’m gone?” Tyler asked.   
“Ok, I’ll be right here. Ok?” Josh said  
“Ok.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, Tyler what do you want to talk about today?” Dr. Hill asked sitting down.  
“Josh.” Tyler blurted out before covering his hand over his mouth. His thoughts were preoccupied when Dr. Hill asked him that, now he had to talk about Josh. He wished he could think about Josh a little more, just to figure him out.  
“Josh?” Dr. Hill questioned.  
“He…” Tyler mumbled. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Tyler…” Dr. Hill said in that voice that made Tyler wince. It was the voice that made him think of words that Josh used. Josh would describe it as dark, runny, scarlet red. It made him feel like a blurry blue, scared and on his guard.  
“He’s...my friend,” Tyler said while looking down. Were his shoes ever really that dirty? He would have to wash them.  
“Tell me more about Josh.” Dr. Hill continued.  
“He has dark perfect mocha eyes, bright yellow hair, and...I...I’m the only one who can see him.” Tyler finished with a sigh.  
“So Josh isn’t real?” Dr. Hill questioned while scribbling something down in his notebook.  
“NO, HE’S REAL” Tyler yelled. He was taken aback by his own tone. Why was he angry? He didn’t know but he wanted to yell. The anger felt good.  
“Now Tyler there isn’t a reason to yell.” Dr. Hill said with a firm voice. Tyler could tell he was in one of those moods again. The blurry blue intensified. He felt dizzy and everything was blurring away. He wanted Josh. Josh could make it feel better. He wished that he would’ve allowed Josh to come and stay in the room.  
“Well if that subject is a little touchy…” Dr. Hill continued, “Why don’t we talk about something else? Like, have you been writing a little?”   
“Some. Just poems and songs.” Tyler said, trying to calm himself. How long till he could go back to his room and eat Jello with Josh? Too long, too much time.  
“Tell me about some of them. Do you have any with you now, Tyler?” Dr. Hill asked.  
“No, I left my notebooks in my apartment.” Tyler barely mumbled.  
“That’s ok, just know I have many notebooks here if you need Tyler.” Dr. Hill said. He stood up and walked to his desk and got a new notebook. It was bright yellow like Josh’s hair.  
“I want to do something different today, Tyler.” Dr. Hill said while handing him a notebook and a pencil.  
“For five minutes, write about everything and anything you want. After that, you’ll hand it back to me and since we’re running out of time, we’ll talk about it next time.” Dr. Hill said.  
Tyler started writing.


End file.
